


Two Girls And A Fags Night Out

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [16]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, F/F, Heartache, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Nothing but Angst today my Queer Deers, much apologies. Sorry.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Shenanigans [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	Two Girls And A Fags Night Out

Angel was slumped deep in his seat, phone used as little more than a fidget spinner at this point as he rambled, Molly and Cherri both watching him with those soft, pitying frowns. It was nice to be out of the hotel, and without even sneaking, given full permission for good behaviour despite all the pranks he and Alastor had been playing, not just on everyone else but each other too, but all he wanted was to go to bed and cuddle Fat Nuggets.

And maybe eat a ton of ice cream. 

"Oh come on Angie, one bad date doesn't mean you're not gonna find a guy, sure he won't be a good guy, we're in Hell, but you'll find a guy" Cherri stated, reaching across the table to awkwardly Pat his hands, forcing them to lay flat against the table, leaving his poor phone alone. His other set of hands began fidgeting instead, "someone who'll make you happy" she finished softly, releasing his hands with a sigh. 

She expected him to slump further or to jump up laughing and get more drinks, instead, he sighed, lowered his gaze and whispered something too softly for either his sister or best friend to hear over the din of the speakers.

They blinked, glanced at each other and then shifted their chairs around the small, sticky table so they were each pressed to one of his side's, arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Oh come on Anthony, you can tell us anything" his sister crooned, voice velvety smooth and full of affection and deep with worry, a small frown pulling at her usually smiling lips. 

"I know why no guy does it for me, I already fell for someone" he admitted, repeating what he'd mumbled, just a touch louder before grasping his near empty virgin piná colada and downing the last of it, wishing he'd remembered to ask for something with actual booze because fuck, he needed alcohol right now.

"Oh honey! Tony Darlin! Why didn't ya tell us ya have a beau already!"

"I don't have him though Molls, he ain't mine, he don't swing my way and I'm pretty sure he's in love with someone already" he said, pushing himself backwards and away from the table, pacing back and forth. 

"I'm fallin deep for a guy who probs don't even more than just friendship from me, I mean, for fucks sake, the only reason we see each other nearly everyday is cause of the hotel, and even then I think the only reason he spends any time with me is outta pity" he ranted with a low whine, grabbing at his forlocks and pulling them down over his face, slumping back into his seat and curling forwards to hide against the tables cool, soothing surface.

"Angie… you've fallen for someone already, at the hotel?" Cherri asked, voice low and incredulous, reeling back in her seat before getting a grip and lunging forwards, grabbing the sides of his head and yanking him upright so she can put her nose almost to his own. "Tell us everything" she demanded, voice whipping like lightnight, brokering no arguments from him.

He swallowed, nodded and then twisted out of her hold to grab her drink, downing it quickly while his other set of hands grabbed his sister's drink, ignoring her little scowl and the way she crossed her four arms. He didn't pause for even a moment, just drank hers while he was still slamming Cherri's empty glass on the old, beaten up table.

"All I know is I realized I was fallin for Al when he gave me a gift after the baby fiasco, the little Radio Demon suit for Nuggets, after that, it all went down hill, and I know he ain't interested in me because he gets that soft look in his eyes when he talks of this gal, mimzin I think he name is, and it breaks me everytime but I want him to be happy even if it ain't with me so I fully support him lovin her" he growled, staring down at his glazed hands gripping the table.

"He's  _ The Radio Demon  _ he's got class, power, he can have anyone he wants, and I'm just… well, I'm nothin in comparison, Val made sure of that, he deserves better than anythin I could ever give him, not that I could give him much to begin with" he sobbed, voice cracking and breaking and tears building in his mismatched eyes. He rubbed the backs of his fists against his face, forcing a watery smile at his best friend and his sister while they tried to process his literal tirade, avalanche of emotions. 

He left before either of them could move, grabbing the first cab he saw, phone forgotten on the table between the two women in his haste to escape.

He didn't see the text from Charlie.

Or the five that came after, each one more worried than the last.

All he knew was that Charlie and Vaggie were both on the doorsteps of the hotel when the cab pulled up, looking up and down the street for him, calling his name worriedly. When he stepped out of the cab, pushing his full pink hair from his eyes and reaching for his wallet they were both on him, Charlie pulling him down into a hug, exclaiming how worried she'd been while Vaggie pulled out cash from her own wallet and thanked the driver for getting  _ their friend _ home safe. He almost burst into tears again, instead he forced a croaky laugh and pulled them both against his side's, hugging them tight to himself with an apology.

"I left my phone, I forgot all about it, I just wanted to come ho… come back to the hotel and sleep" he said hurriedly, gloved hands rubbing tears away from his red rimmed eyes as he forced a smile, hoping they missed his near slip up.

The women ignored it, instead began fussing, asking him if he was okay, if someone had slipped him anything, offering food, though Vaggie, true to her character, made sure to twist small, meaningless threats between questions, almost as if she was trying to make him feel normal.

It worked. He found himself smiling for real as he walked inside, Charlie leading the way to the stairs while Vaggie disappeared towards the kitchen. "So what we're ya tryin to reach me for, and how many missed calls?" He asked the princess with a small, apologetic smile across his usually wide lips, gesturing for Charlie to go first.

"You asked me to call you when Alastor was on his way back, well, he's already back, he didn't call ahead so I sort of panicked and called you a few times and then panicked more when you didn't pick up…" the princess started, ducking her head shyly, shuffling forwards to walk beside Angel down the hall towards the elevator.

"Wait, Al's back? Where is he?" The fluffy whore said, perking up straight away, soft smile turning all the way up into a wide grin, practically bouncing at the thought of seeing Alastor again. "I thought he was going away for a week" he added excitedly, already planning on getting dressed into something cozy to ask Alastor for a walk around the courtyard with himself and Nuggets. 

"Ha-ha-ha, my dearest Mr Dust, I'm right here" came the vacuum tubed voice, complete with that comforting undertone of static and a recorded audience laugh playing on such a low volume it could have been the spiders imagination. 

He spin around, grinning wider at the sight of Alastor, apron still around his waist and hair tied back in a ponytail, smiling that smile that Angel liked to pretend was just for him.

"Ah, Miss Magne, would you be willing to put the rest of tonight's left overs into containers while I walk Angel up to his room?" The radio Demon asked with a cordial bow, theatrical as always, arm swooping out in perfect invitation before he stood, already smoothly sliding in beside Angel to loop their arms together. 

Angel had butterflies in his gut, and had to fight to keep the grin on his face from melting into that lovesick smile he knew usually adorned his face around the strawberry deer.

They waved the ever cheerful demoness away, pretending not to hear her mumbling about wanting to snack on a bit of every dish again while they walked up the stairs. It was as amicable as always, still full of all that tension that Angel knew he'd never be able to get rid of, and yet neither was tense, perfectly relaxed and conversation flowed between them like a bubbling brook.

"Thanks for walking me to my room Al" the Spider gushed, turned to face the other, smiling softly, slowly unlooping his arm from Alastors, savouring those last few precious moments before the deep turned to begin raising away.

"Of course Angel my dear, anything for a good friend" the radio host said, forcing cheer into his voice, facing away from the Spider so they couldn't see the turmoil in his eyes, the smile fading away. But he also missed the way Angel drooped, smile.falling and something in him breaking all over again even as he tried desperately to keep from letting tears fall from his beautifully mismatched eyes again.

"Right, just friends" he whispered to himself once he was locked into his bedroom, sitting with his back against the door, finding little comfort in the pig currently cuddling against his fluffy chest while finally let the tears streak down his cheeks once more.


End file.
